Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Cory Barlog über die Entwicklung von God of War
Mit diesen klaren Worten eröffnete Stephan Reichart in diesem Jahr die Devcom, nachdem der Chor der Freiwilligen Helfer seine Interpretationen von „Still Alive“ aus Portal und dem „Dragonborn Theme“ aus Skyrim zum Besten gegeben hatte. Die Devcom ist eine Entwicklerkonferenz im Vorfeld der Gamescom und findet dieses Jahr schon zum zweiten Mal statt. Ohne viel Klimmbimm betrat dann auch schon der erste Keynote-Sprecher die Bühne: Corey Barlog, Creative Director bei Santa Monica Studio, sprach über die Entwicklung des neuesten God of War, die Schwierigkeiten und Herausforderungen dabei. thumb|center|670px|''God of War'': Nicht nur eine lange und beschwerliche Reise für Kratos und Atreus, sondern auch das Team dahinter. Der Entwicklungsprozess fußte u. a. auf zwei wichtigen inhaltlichen Säulen: Der Protagonist Kratos sollte zum einen eine „bessere“ Person sein. Weniger im Sinne eines Ritters in glänzender Rüstung, denn das hätte ihm niemand abgenommen. Sondern sich einfach weniger wie ein Arsch verhalten. Zum anderen sollte das Spiel ein neues Kapitel in Kratos' Leben aufschlagen, während die griechische Ära der vorherigen Spiele als Prolog fungiert. Nachdem sich das Team von vier, bereits auf zwei zur Auswahl stehenden Mythologien einigen konnte, musste eine Entscheidung her: Nordische, oder ägyptische Mythologie? Die zwei ersten Concept-Artworks zum Spiel sollten dabei helfen, das jeweils stark unterschiedliche Setting zu verdeutlichen. Würde das Spiel in Ägypten stattfinden, bräuchte man eine stark bevölkerte Spielwelt, wohingegen ein nordisches Setting ein isolationistisches Gefühl verstärken würde. Da das Team selbst zwiegespalten war, oblag es Cory in seiner Position, die entscheidende Stimme für die nordische Mythologie abzugeben ... und im Nachhinein war dies aufgrund des nur wenige Monate zuvor erscheinenden Assassin’s Creed Origins wohl keine schlechte Entscheidung. Der neue Teil von God of War bricht mit der Kameraperspektive der vorherigen Teile, und befindet sich nun näher am Spielercharakter. Einer der Gründe dafür war laut Barlog, dass man ein intimeres Erlebnis kreieren wollte. In diese Entscheidung spielt ebenfalls hinein, dass es im Spiel keinen wirklichen „Cut“ gibt, sondern es ein durchgehender Spielfluss ist, bei dem nicht zu anderen Szenen, Charakteren oder Orten gesprungen wird. Der Spieler ist ständig in der Nähe von Kratos. Als große Inspiration hierfür nannte Barlog die Krankenhaus-Szene aus dem 1992 erschienen Action-Film Hard Boiled von John Woo. center|670px Es ist kein leichtes Unterfangen, auf diese Weise Übergänge von Action, zu Drama, wieder hin zu Action und so fort zu meistern. Nicht nur dramaturgisch, sondern auch oder gerade dann, wenn man, wie in God of War, einen 4,5 Minuten langen Take mit 5 Schauspielern koordiniert, und der Darsteller von Kratos' Sohn Atreus ein gerade mal neunjähriger Junge ist. Apropos Atreus: Der Junge war wohl eine der größten Herausforderungen im Spiel. Er veränderte sich über die Entwicklungszeit stark und oft, bis mit Sunny Suljic dessen Stimme gecastet wurde. Er passte dabei so sehr zu dem Charakter im Spiel, dass man kurzerhand sein Gesicht eingescannt und letzten Endes als Atreus' Konterfei verwendet hat. Zudem war die Künstliche Intelligenz des ständigen Begleiters in der Entwicklung nicht ganz ohne. Er ist schließlich immer an der Seite des Spielers, soll unterstützen und dabei so wenig wie möglich nerven, im Weg rumstehen, oder selber Hilfe benötigen. Nicht selten stand laut Barlog die Frage im Raum, gerade auch nach diversen Treffen mit Kollegen von Naughty Dog (Uncharted), ob man ihn nicht komplett aus dem Spiel lässt. Auch die Angst vor einer „ewig andauernden Eskortierungsmission“ war groß, einem der schlimmsten Missionstypen der Spielegeschichte. Atreus hat es zwar erst sehr spät ins eigentliche Spiel geschafft, aber das Team von Santa Monica Studios hat es dann doch irgendwie gewuppt bekommen, einen guten Begleiter zu erschaffen. thumb|center|670px|Frühes Concept-Artwork, dass Atreus noch mit hellen Haaren zeigt. Eines der Hauptprobleme während der Entwicklung war allerdings, wie nicht selten in Spielen, das „Scoping“, also der Umfang des Spiels. Und das begann bereits beim ersten spielbaren „Vertical Slice“ des Spiels, in dem bereits einige der wichtigsten Spielelemente enthalten sein sollten. Die erste angedachte Version war mit 1,5 Stunden Umfang bereits viel zu lang und die gekürzte Version mit 1 Stunde in der Theorie immer noch zu umfangreich, auch wenn viele Features, wie der Axtwurf, noch gefehlt haben. Überhaupt verbrachte das Team insgesamt 3 Jahre damit, Inhalte zu produzieren, für die sie am Ende nur noch 2 Jahre Zeit hatten, all das umzusetzen. Und Barlog gibt damit offen zu, dass das Scoping nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken zählt. Spielumgebungen wurden größer und anspruchsvoller in der Umsetzung, als anfangs gedacht. Die Geschichte musste einmal komplett umgeschrieben, diverse Charaktere hinzugefügt werden; und dabei entwickeln sich Storys in Games während der Entwicklung schon ständig weiter, anders als z. B. im Film. Doch mit am schwierigsten muss es nach Barlogs Ausführungen wohl gewesen sein, all die Zweifler von der eigenen Vision zu überzeugen. Angefangen bei den geldgebenden Executives, die ein liebevoll zusammengestelltes und im Meeting-Raum geschickt platziertes „Inspiration Book“ gekonnt ignoriert haben, das mit jeder Menge Concept Art, Hintergrundinformationen und was man eben noch alles erstellt, wenn man sich an ein neues Thema herantastet, gefüllt gewesen ist und von der Spielidee überzeuge sollte. Über Shūhei „Shu“ Yoshida, den Präsidenten von SIE Worldwide Studios, der beim ersten Anspielen einer frühen Version von God of War nur den Kopf geschüttelt hat, mehr oder weniger wortlos gegangen ist und erst später auf einer Party hat verlauten lassen, wie schrecklich er es fand. (Was den Druck erhöht hat, die Kernelemente des Spiels und die Framerate weiter zu verbessern und schon beim nächsten Mal, fand er es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.) Bis hin zu Fans der Reihe bei Playtesting-Sessions, aber auch Leuten im eigenen Team, die der Meinung waren, dass mit diesem neuen Teil das komplette Franchise ruiniert würde. Was sich aber auch wieder geändert hat, sobald alle Puzzleteile der Entwicklung erst einmal ineinandergreifen konnten. Die wichtigste Lektion, die Cory Barlog, der oft darüber nachgedacht hat, alles hinzuschmeißen, anderen Entwicklern nach all dem Erlebten und Geschilderten am Ende mit auf den Weg gab, war folgende: „Gebt euch nie dem Zweifel hin. Erkennt die Zweifel, verarbeitet sie und eliminiert sie so. Und dann macht den nächsten Schritt.“ Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Gamescom 2018 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag